Mommy
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Toriel is lacking children and Sans is lacking a mother. Kind of a good combination but would still be kind of off. Either way, Goat Mom will make it work. It's her destiny. (WARNING: ABDL themes in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Toriel based ABDL fic...**

 **I have been making a LOT of these. Then again, I only made like two...but that's more than one so that is a lot.**

 **The ABDL themes won't come up really until either the next chapter or chapter 3. Either way, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I am NOT Toby Fox so I didn't create Undertale so I don't own these characters. Thank you and good day...or night.**

Toriel was lonely.

It was kind of upsetting to her but it was the straight truth. Ever since she had left the castle because Asgore wanted to destroy all humans, she had stayed in the Ruins. She had the occasional Froggit who could actually speak English to the few spiders who would greet her before going to Muffet's. But that was it.

And it wasn't doing her much good.

She felt joy when a human would arrive and care for them as much as she could. She would feed them, read to them and even played with them. It was a great time and both parties enjoyed it.

Until...they wanted to leave.

After that, she would be all alone again, waiting for another human to fall down so the cycle can begin anew. She always hoped that with every new child that she cared for would stay with her in the Ruins so they can become a sweet little family.

But that day never came.

Eventually, the last human - the eighth human that she had seen in her lifetime - left and she simply watched. She smiled knowingly at them as the door shut loudly and the small figure disappeared. She then frowned.

All of these years, all she wanted was a child to love. And yet, none of them wanted to stay with her. Was she doing something wrong? Was she not as loving as she should be? All of these questions flowed through her mind as she turned from the door and walked back in the direction of her home.

All she wanted...was to be a mother.

~I~I~

"Hey...is everything alright over there?"

Toriel blinked and stared at the door. She was in deep thought about what changes would be made for the next human she encountered. She'll try to make them as comfortable as possible and find out all of their favorite things. Maybe then they will stay with her.

But for now, she had to go back to her worrying friend.

She brushed the few strands of fur that was in her eyes and said. "Everything's fine…"

The goat definitely didn't _sound_ fine.

Her companion huffed and said. "Are you sure 'bout that? Your voice is saying something else. What's wrong?"

Silence ran for a short while as the ex-queen thought about what to say next. She looked at the door and asked softly.

"Do you trust me? To ask a personal question?"

A small tapping noise was heard before he replied. "...sure. What do you wanna know?"

"You were a child once right?"

"...yes?" he was a bit confused but still seemed interested in what needed to be said.

"What was your mother like?"

Dead silence.

Toriel heard nothing but the soft wind that blew in the air outside along with the rustling of the trees. She blinked as the area sounded as if her friend had left. Like he had disappeared without a goodbye or even footsteps.

But he was still there.

She heard his breathing. It was soft and low key but still there. If she listened hard enough, she could hear shaking within his breath.

A pit grew in her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry…" she then said after waiting a bit longer. "Forget it! I-"

"She's dead." he had cut her off. "She died when I was four. My little brother was only a few months. He...never met her. Didn't remember her…"

Toriel's eyes fell downward as the words sunk in like a ship's anchor. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Do you have a kid?" he then blurted out. "Not that you sound like a mother or anything!"

She smiled but it showed more sadness than happiness. " _Had_ a child. Two actually...they passed away a very long time ago..."

"Geez...I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…" her eyes then lit up as an idea came to mind. "I have an idea but I must repeat, do you trust me?"

He chuckled lightly. It was a nice laugh. "Yes I do. Now what is it?"

"I want to see you. I'm gonna open the door and I want to see your face."

"Oh okay. Um...do you have a stepstool?"

She giggled. "Why?"

"I'm...pretty short."

She rolled her eyes. He was probably just a few inches shorter. It wasn't gonna be that much of a big deal. Hesitantly, she reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

No, it wasn't because of the snow. Hell, the forest looked exactly how she remembered it all those years ago. It wasn't because of the cold. She was used to it since she had to talk to her friend through the chilly door. And it wasn't because of the scenery, it was beautiful no matter how much snow littered the ground.

It was because she didn't see anyone. To her eye level at least.

"Um…" she turned her head to the left. And then to the right. "Hello?"

"Down here." a deep voice - her friend - replied as she stared down and gasped yet again.

In front of her stood a skeleton, no taller than a eight year old. He wore a somewhat large blue jacket with a sweater underneath. He also wore black shorts and pink slippers. He grinned up at her.

"Hi."

"Oh...my goodness…" she tried her best to hold back her squealing. "C-Can't I hold you?!"

He realized the excitement and joy that filled her eyes. He smiled as he stretched her arms out, as if he was planning on hugging someone. "Go right ahead."

Her smile literally grew at his answer and she gladly picked him up. Since she was a pretty big boss monster, the skeleton was almost like a baby in her arms. She couldn't help but nuzzle his cheekbone.

"Oh~!" You're so cute~!"

He blushed blue. He looked away from the goat and softly chuckled. "Thank you."

"Look at your little hands~!" she picked up his bony hand and placed it on top of her paw. It was huge by comparison. "They're so itty bitty~!" she nuzzled him again. "YOU'RE so itty bitty~!"

"Sans, where are you?"

Toriel stiffened at the new voice. The skeleton in her arms - Sans - called out. "I'm here bro! I'm coming."

He jumped out of the goat's arms and into the plush snow. He gave her another smile and then said.

"It's been fun but I have to go."

"Must you?" she asked sadly. "We had such a wonderful time today."

"Yes we had." he then walked away. "See you tomorrow!"

"Toriel!" she replied. "My name is Toriel."

"Sans." he winked and then left.

As the skeleton left, Toriel sighed dreamily at the memory of the skeleton in her arms. Just like she had done with Asriel. Given him bottles, singing him lullabies, changing his diapers…

She smiled.

"I have found my new child."

 **I sleepy...I'm going off to bed now!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

 **I hope you all like this!**

 **Also, I realized something. This story and 'Gaster's Visit' have one thing in common. Not that they are both stories that aren't finished yet but that they are stories where Toriel is babying _a skeleton_.**

 **The funny part about that is what if these stories were connected somehow. Like Toriel tells Sans a story about how Gaster (his dad in my eyes) was a baby around her too. Oh, the fanfics...**

 **I love ABDL...**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Sans ate his dinner quietly.

He was deep in his thoughts about the woman behind the door. The lady in the Ruins.

"Toriel…"

She was so nice, both physically and personality-wise. And when she picked him up, his heart raced. He knew it wasn't love, that was fact. At least, not the romantic kind of way.

Memories danced around his head as the goat had cradled him in her soft arms. It was so warm, so nurturing. Like she would do anything in the world to protect him and love him.

Just like a mother would.

"Sans, are you alright?"

Sans blinked and looked back up at his sibling. Papyrus stared back, worry and confusion filled his bony features. The shorter of the two blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, everything cool bro. Nothin' to worry about here."

Papyrus instantly looked hurt. This was normal for the taller skeleton to hear. And he hated that. Why wouldn't he want to tell him about anything? He keeps saying that everything was fine but...was it?

He kept the emotion in his sockets but his mouth formed a smile. "Oh...okay brother."

Sans could hear that his brother wasn't fairing well. He hated lying to him but he wouldn't be able to understand what he's going through. The old nightmares that didn't happen as often anymore, the timelines and now Toriel. He didn't want Papyrus to worry about any of it.

At least for right now.

~I~I~

"And...done."

Toriel stepped back into the hallway and smiled at the new room she had prepared.

All of the stuff that she had prepared specifically for any humans that entered her home were in a different room. This transformed room was made special for her dear friend.

Her dear _child_ …

The walls were painted a baby blue and the solid wooden flooring had changed to soft, gray carpeting. On the left side of the room closest to the wall was a white crib with a bunny mobile slowly turning above the bed. Next to it, closer to the door was a changing table with a nice blue mat on top of it. In the sections below it were an array of baby supplies. From diapers to baby powder.

On the right side of the room was a white rocking chair with a small purple pillow sitting on the seat. Next to it was a bookshelf full of books, to be exact. Next that that was a toy chest. Its contents were untouched but they won't be like that for very long.

The funny thing about all of this was that everything that held an infantile theme was much too big to be for a baby. Either way, Toriel seemed amazed and happy.

She beamed before exiting the room, turning out the lights as she did this.

~I~I~

"I can't sleep…"

Sans grumbled as he got out from under his blankets. It would usually be so easy for him to fall asleep in the most ridiculous of places. Why was it so hard now when he was in the comfort of his bed?

He huffed and walked into the bathroom. He went in there and washed his face. Afterwards, he stared at his reflection. Toriel's voice then ran through his mind.

" _You're so cute~!"_

Was he? I mean he looked okay...but cute? That wasn't really the term to describe him. At least, _he_ thought this way.

But Toriel…

Maybe he was cute. I mean, he had big round eyes and a kind of cute grin? He didn't look bad, he knew that for a fact. But…

"I don't know…" he sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and slid back into bed. Before he could get a good night sleep in, the doorbell rung.

"I'LL GET IT~!" Papyrus, who was downstairs cleaning the dishes, chimed.

Sans continued to lay down as he heard the front door open and then shut a few minutes later. He listened closely as the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs was heard and the taller skeleton entered the room with a box in his arms.

It was kind of large, about the size of a basketball and as long as a baseball bat. He then walked over to Sans as he sat up in bed.

"It's a package for you Sans. Someone must have dropped it off." he then set it down on the side of his dresser. "I know you may not want it but at least be generous as to look inside."

"Okay bro." the small skeleton gave his brother a smile. "Good night. Love you."

"Good night." Papyrus replied, heading off towards the door. "Love you too."

After it had slammed shut and the taller brother had made his way downstairs, the shorter slipped out of bed. He walked over to the package and immediately noticed that it had a sticker on the front with words on it:

 _To my dear friend Sans_  
 _My sweet shining star_  
 _With this, I hope you think of me_  
 _No matter where you are._

 _I hope you know_  
 _My little bundle of blue_  
 _Forever and always_  
 _I will take care of you._

 _If you feel afraid_  
 _Or need a hand to hold_  
 _I will be there_  
 _To shield you from the cold._

 _And so, I bid you farewell_  
 _As my heart slowly tends_  
 _To the weaving strings of thread_  
 _That will stay with you until_  
 _The end._

 _Your dearest friend,_  
 _~Toriel_

Sans blushed as he finished reading it, a smile forming on his face. It was nice of her to say such caring words especially since they only met about two months ago.

He then sat on the floor and pulled the box towards him. After that, he pulled off the lid and his eyes lit up.

In the box was a small blue blanket. On it was little caricatures of himself and Toriel. He went out and slowly graced the fabric. It was as soft and as warm as anything he had ever felt before. Because of this, he slowly picked it up.

He then rubbed it against his finger and could see Toriel's sweet fingers. Her caring smile, her loving red eyes.

"Mama…"

The word slipped and he quickly covered his mouth. No way was that goat his mother. She looked nothing like her and had died so long ago. But...he can see his mom within Toriel. Like the two were met to be with each other.

He rubbed the blanket against his cheek and its softness brought tears of joy to his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and saw his mother, smiling down at him as an angel up in heaven. And he smiled back.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

 **I own no one! These are Toby Fox's characters.**

" _What's wrong Sans? You seem mad..."_

 _Sans stood in the hall of the king's castle. He looked around, seeing where the voice would be coming from. He then looked in front of him and glared at the individual that stepped out of the darkness._

 _It was a human child. They had a pale face as well as caramel brown hair. Their sweater had green and yellow stripes and additionally wore brown shorts and matching boots. In their dust covered hands was a large knife._

" _You know why I'm upset." he stated, crossing his arms. His white eyes then disappeared, showing off his dark sockets. "Ya kinda killed my bro."_

 _They looked down at the floor and laughed. "I wouldn't be upset if I were you. After all," they lifted their head up, showing their crimson irises. "You'll be joining him pretty soon!"_

 _Sans got into a fighting stance, ready for anything that could get thrown at him. His eye glowed blue as he noticed the kid getting a running start towards him. His hand began to gleam as he lifted it upward, making several Gaster Blasters appear. He then pointed to the human and said._

" _Die."_

 _The blasters shot their lasers at the kid all at once. However, they jumped into the air before the blasts could hit them. Sans was unable to see this because of all of the light. Once it died down however, he saw that they were no longer there._

" _What the-"_

" _Did you really think I would go down that easily?"_

 _Sans was able to turn around to face the human once more only to be grabbed by them with a knife directly on his neck. They chuckled as the skeleton struggled to get out of the situation._

" _Pathetic! I thought you were way tougher than that!" they them simply smiled. "Oh well, say goodbye Sans!"_

 _They then grabbed him and pushed him onto the ground. He jerked up as his skull was smashed by the impact. He screamed in pain as the human did nothing but laugh._

~I~I~

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sans awoken from his nightmare with a shrill scream.

He quickly looked around the room and saw that no one was with him. He instinctively went on the side of the bed and pulled out the blanket that Toriel made for him. His jaw quivered as he hugged the soft fabric towards his face.

"Mama…"

"Sans! Are you alright?!"

The little skeleton jumped as he heard the new voice and turned his head to see his sibling. He wiped his sweaty brow and smiled sheepishly at Papyrus.

"Sorry about that bro. Won't happen again."

The taller brother sighed. "Was it another nightmare?"

"No…" he replied bluntly, going back under the covers. "I'm fine Pap. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Papyrus looked down at the floor for a few seconds in defeat before nodding slowly. "Alright...G-Good night." he then shut the door.

After Sans was sure that his sibling had went back to bed, he pulled back out his blanket again and hugged it tightly. He then yawned and wrapped himself in it. He looked up out the window as he laid himself back down. As he yawned once more, he said.

"Good night Mama."

~I~I~

For the rest of the night, Sans had no more nightmares.

He had never slept that good in ages. He couldn't even remember exactly when he started having the nightmares. Yet and still, that sleep was so good.

He stepped out of bed and stretched a bit. He then turned back to look at the blanket he slept with. Sans smiled and hugged it once again.

"Morning Mama! Ready for another great day?"

Of course, it didn't reply. It still was a blanket after all. But in Sans' eyes, he could see Toriel, the woman that cared for him so much. Like a mother should.

The small skeleton smiled anyway, as if the blanket had in fact answer his question and placed it over his shoulder. He couldn't help but giggle as the cuddly fabric graced his cheeks, causing them to burn warmly.

They then made their way out of the bedroom and down the steps. Once he got there, Sans immediately made his way into the living room. He didn't even acknowledge Papyrus, who was making breakfast in the kitchen.

But once Sans turned on the TV and started going through the channels, the taller skeleton peeked his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Oh!" his sockets widened. "Good morning Sans. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Undyne silently snuck into our house again."

"Hi Pap." the other skeleton replied simply, snuggling with his blankie as he stopped on Mettaton's News Channel and watched it silently.

"I, The Great Papyrus, am making pancakes today! What would you like on them?"

"Chocolate chips and ketchup would be nice." he then turned away from the television and towards his brother. "And can you give me a cup of apple juice too?"

Papyrus blinked. "Apple juice? But...you always get coffee with your breakfast."

Before Sans could say something, his brother continued to speak.

"But I won't judge you for mixing things up a bit Sans. I will get you your apple juice!" he was about to leave the living room when he stopped to look at the blanket. He then pointed to it. "By the way, what's that?"

"A better question is ' _who_ is that?'" he corrected, eyes directly towards the TV. "And to answer that, it's Mama."

"Mom?" Papyrus looked confused. "But didn't she die almost twenty-five years ago? And last time I checked, she wasn't a blanket."

"How would _you_ know…?" he hissed.

"Um...well…"

"And for the record, she isn't a blanket. She's a wonderful lady that deserves a bit more respect that what you're giving her." he turned back to his sibling and showed him the fabric. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry…?"

Sans sat back down on the couch, ears focused on what the robot had to say. "Thank you."

Papyrus scratched his head as he went back into the kitchen. As he continued to make the pancakes, he said. "Sans is acting weird."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

 **This story will only be about ten chapters AT MOST! Just telling you that right now. I hope you all like it!**

 **I don't own Undertale.**

Toriel had magic proofed the entirety of the Ruins. She had make sure that everything was neatly organized and all the exits were magically locked.

The goat looked all over New Home, smiling at all the progress she had made over the last couple of days. All of her hard work and dedication will soon pay off.

Which made her smile disappear.

She stared at her fingers and idly let it glow a dazzling orange. She then stopped the magic from growing further and sighed, staring at the stairs that lead out of the Underground.

The ex queen had felt bad for adding some magic to the stitching of Sans' blanket. This was kind of close to hynotizing him, forcing him to be her baby. And she didn't want to do that.

But at the same time, she wanted a baby. And since she was in no relationship to make one (not that she wanted to be with one after dealing with Asgore) and she didn't want to adopt, her best decision was to find a baby.

And she knew deep down in her heart that her baby was Sans.

And it was about time to go get him.

~I~I~

Papyrus knew that his brother did some weird things. But this took the cake.

For the past couple of days, Sans has been acting anything but normal. He had been drinking a lot of apple juice instead of his usual bottled ketchup. He still had the condiment with his meals but would always have it in the bottle as well.

He would also pay much more attention to Mettaton's newest cartoon segments that he had added to his show. Afterwards, the little skeleton would walk away from the TV to do something else.

And the all the while, he would never. Get. Away. From. That. Blanket.

Papyrus had a feeling that something was up with it. That had to be why the little skeleton wouldn't go anywhere without it.

Which was why he had to see it for himself.

At around 6:30 that evening, Sans yawned and rubbed his sockets sleepily. "Papyrus, I'm tired." he then reached his arms out to the bigger skeleton. "Can you take me to bed please?"

He sighed. Papyrus was in the kitchen, washing the dishes used from tonight's dinner. "Sans, you have legs that are capable of walking. Why can't you do it by yourself?"

"Please Papyrus?"

"But I'm busy."

Sans pouted. "You're mean!" the tiny skeleton then looked at the blanket. "Come on Mama, let's go!"

He placed the fabric over his head before walking up the steps groggily. Papyrus watched with a single eye socket as his sibling moved from the living room into his bedroom.

After he finished the dishes, he went into the living room to watch what was on the TV at the moment. Almost twenty minutes later, Papyrus got off of the couch and walked up the stairs gingerly.

Once he reached the top, he walked over to Sans' room and slowly opened the door. He looked inside and noticed the little skeleton fast asleep. The younger brother then walked over to his sibling to see that the blanket had fallen onto the floor.

But his eyes widened as he saw that it was glowing a light orange color.

"What the-" he snatched it off the floor and glared at it.

No way was he gonna let a cursed blanket take his brother. No way in the world. And whoever would want to do this to Sans would have to hear from him.

"Ngh...n-no…"

Papyrus blinked as he turned to see his brother tossing and turning in his sleep. He watched with bated breath as Sans continued to talk in his sleep.

"G-get away from me! N-no!"

He really wanted to stay with him. He really did but first, he had to depose the blanket. He made his way to the door and quickly left without a word. All the while, Sans was dealing with another nightmare.

~I~I~

He awoken breathing heavily.

Sans yet again looked around the room to see if anyone had came in to get him. He was greeted to the darkness of the bedroom.

The skeleton sighed in relief before quickly going under his bed to snatch up his…

...blanket?

"Blankie?" he asked, jumping out of bed and looking around the room. "Mama?"

But nothing was there. Nothing was his blanket. There were his clothes and his socks that were kind of good but nothing compared to his blanket.

And now, it was gone.

"B-blankie…?!" Sans cried out, digging through his messy closet a second time. This time, he dug through all of the dirty clothes and didn't find his blanket.

He then went through his drawers. No blanket.

He pushed his mattress over to look underneath it. No blanket.

He even moved his nightstand and his dresser to see if it was hiding there. Nothing.

Sans began to hyperventilate. He ran out of the bedroom and rushed downstairs. He called out. "M-mama! M-mama!"

The little skeleton reached the living room before heading to the couch and throwing the pillow cases to the sides. He was hoping - praying - to find his beloved item there. But it wasn't.

He then went to the TV and looked behind it. "Blankie! Mama! Where are you?"

"Sans...what are you doing up so late? It's two in the morning…"

He looked up and saw Papyrus standing there. Sans quivered as he spoke to his brother.

"P-Papyrus! I-I can't find Mama! Have you seen her?!"

The taller of the two yawned before replying. "Yes. I have."

Sans' frown disappeared and a jovial smile graced his jaw. He bounced a little excitedly as Papyrus made his way down the stairs.

The smaller skeleton then reached his arms out. "Yay! Gimme gimme gimme!"

"Can't." he replied.

Sans' face immediately regained its broken state. "W-wa..."

"I threw it away because it was putting a spell-"

"You WHAT?!"

Papyrus jumped back at his brother's outburst. He turned to him and saw the angry expression on his face. Additionally, his eyes were gone, showing off his two empty sockets.

"Who told you to do THAT?!"

"It...it…" Papyrus took a quick deep breath before facing his sibling with confidence. "Was trying to do something horrible to you. I know it! I was just trying to protect you Sans."

"I WAS being protected!" he hissed. "By MAMA!"

"That blanket was leading you into a false sense of security. It wasn't trying to protect you. It was trying to take you away."

"N...n-no." Sans' bottom jaw quivered as tears streamed down his face. "Mama...mama wouldn't-"

"It isn't our mother Sans. It never was and it never will be."

That's when he lost it.

Heartbroken and dying inside, the little skeleton fell on his knees. Papyrus watched with a pained heart as Sans' shoulders shook and tears pattered into the floor.

"M...mama…" he cried. "I...I…" he then wailed out. "I WANT MOMMY!"

As Sans continued to cry, wail and kick, Papyrus realized that his older brother was having a temper tantrum. And a bad one at that.

"I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY!"

The younger skeleton had no clue what to do. He had never dealt with anything like this. Especially coming from someone like Sans.

But...he had to try.

Papyrus went down and hugged the little skeleton. He then rubbed his back as Sans continued to scream and cry.

"It's okay brother. It's okay…" the taller one said soothingly, trying to calm his smaller brother down. "I know you're upset but everything's gonna be alright."

"I...I…" Sans hiccuped and laid his head on his brother's chest. "I want Mommy…"

Papyrus sighed, looking up at the sky and seeing an angel smile over their heads. He sighed once more.

"Me too."

 **So much stuff happened here. I hope you all liked it!**

 **Chapter 5 will be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, you all might be thinking, "Ty, you are updating this story back to back but what about 'Gaster's Visit' or 'Living with the Fazgang' (for all you FNAF lovers out there)? Aren't you gonna update those fanfics?**

 **My answer: Soon**

 **I have hit roadblocks with BOTH of those stories (which is bad for the latter story because I'm in the mist of a parter). But I will try to update one of them this weekend. And if I don't, you're gonna have to wait a bit.**

 **But do not worry, this story is nearing its end so more than likely, I will update one of the mentioned stories (or make a new one because I have a few ideas that I want to make into stories).**

 **Rambles aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I own nothing but the story. The actual characters belong to Toby Fox.**

Papyrus sighed as he heard Sans sniffle.

The two of them barely got any sleep during to the smaller skeleton's little temper tantrum. Sans took a while to calm down completely and didn't tire out until almost four in the morning. Papyrus stayed by his sibling's side all night, watching him rest and making sure he wasn't having any nightmares.

That morning however, the smaller skeleton felt no better. His eyes opened and looked around for his blanket. But when recognition set in that his item was gone, he sobbed and quietly walked downstairs. Papyrus simply watched as he rested beside him, guilt setting in as his sibling left.

The two were now sitting down to breakfast. The taller brother was eating up some simple Corn Flakes while Sans played with a piece of toast he made by crushing it to bits with his fork. The latter then proceeded to cry a little, making his brother focus on him.

"I miss Mommy…" he mumbled, sniffling as a few tears slid down his face. He then raised his head towards his sibling and asked. "Can I go see her?"

Papyrus' sockets widened at this statement. "See her?"

"Uh huh. She lives nearby. I wanna see her."

The aspiring Royal Guardsman looked away from Sans and towards the door. If he let him leave, he would probably be gone forever. If she lived close by and was the one who had made him the blanket, there was no telling what this lady might do with Sans. He could be taken from Papyrus forever

And he could not let that happen.

Papyrus turned back to his sibling and sighed at how happy he looked. He really wanted to go see this woman.

He stared at the little skeleton for a little while longer before saying slowly. "Fine...you can go."

Before Sans could let out a cheer and rush through the door, Papyrus added. "But I'm coming with you."

The smaller brother frowned, staring at the other skeleton in disbelief. "B-but Papyrus! I-!"

"No buts Sans!" he crossed his arms. "It is either I go with you or you don't go at all."

"That's not FAIR! I'm older than you!"

"I. Don't. Care."

The smaller skeleton shrank back at his sibling's tone. It wasn't like the other brother at all and it honestly scared Sans. He stayed silent and looked away from his brother with a pout. His eyes simply watched his slipper covered feet as they dangled above the floor..

Papyrus looked at him and was about to say something but Sans stopped him with simply putting out his hand. The latter then said.

"Let's go."

~I~I~

"MOMMY!"

Toriel couldn't believe who she saw when she opened her door.

Sans was there, yes, and happily awaiting being picked up. His eyes grew wide in anticipation as he made grabbing motions towards her. Like the belonged with her. And that made her happy. But she also saw another skeleton standing next to him, crossing his arms and...

...and was he _glaring_ at her?

Nonetheless, she smiled down at Sans. "Hello sweetie~!" she cooed, lifted him into her arms and hugging him.

"I missed you!" he cried, nuzzling her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly.

The goat giggled and kissed his cheek several times, causing the tiny monster to laugh. "I missed you too sweetheart~! It's been almost three days! How have you been? Are you taking good care of the present I gave you?"

At the memory of his blanket, Sans frowned. He looked over at the other skeleton and glared at him. The monster turned his attention from the former queen and towards his boots that touched the snow covered ground.

Toriel tilted her head. "Is something wrong Sans?"

He turned his head back to the boss monster as he sniffled, staring at the ground sadly. "No. It's gone."

She gasped. "Oh no! Did you lose it?"

"N-no…" he hiccuped as his teary eyes pointed to Papyrus. "Because my meanie brother took it away from me!"

Toriel then looked between the two siblings and simply smiled at the taller one. "So this is the brother you've been telling me about?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Hello there dear." she waved. "My name is Toriel. What's yours?"

Papyrus stopped looking at the ground and his sockets looked into the goat's kind red eyes. She seemed like such a nice person and it was kind of rude that he was acting this way towards her. He should be more courteous like he is with any other monster.

Yet and still, this kind and generous woman had attempted to take his brother from him. His only family, his only rock. And yet, he was thinking about being _nice_ to her?!

He sighed, finally deciding to answer. "I am the Great Papyrus. Soon-to-be Royal Guardsman and the greatest chef in all of the Underground."

Toriel's eyes lit up as Sans pouted and mumbled some words under his breath. She then asked. "Oh really?! What do you make?"

"Spaghetti."

"That's amazing!" she smiled. "I know how to cook as well."

Papyrus gasped, excited that someone else enjoyed cooking just as much as him. "Really?!"

"I can show you something I baked earlier. Come on inside and I'll show you."

Sans' smile returned as Toriel placed him back on the ground but held his hand as they started to walk inside. His brother, on the other hand, stayed behind for a bit longer.

Should he really follow her into the Ruins? She seemed like a wonderful lady but could it be all a trick? A facade that covered up her true identity? Like Sans, she could be trying to lure him in as well! To get herself under his bones.

"Come on Papyrus!" Sans called, walking over to his sibling. "Aren't you coming?"

The other brother got out of his thought and worry graced his features. "I don't know…" he tapped his chin. "This could all be a trap."

"But she has something yummy!" Sans whined, tugging at his sibling's scarf but didn't make him move an inch. "I smelled it from inside! Come on!"

 _He was starting to act more and more like a child…_ Papyrus thought as he watched some magical orange particles from inside the Ruins circle around Sans before touching him. The taller skeleton looked back at the entryway and glared at it.

They had to leave. Now.

Instinctively, he grabbed Sans' hand and rushed back in the direction of their house. The little skeleton blinked as his brother tugged him away from Toriel's door.

"P-Papyrus!" he cried as he watched the goat's home disappear from view. "Stop! I wanted to see Mama!" he tried to pull himself away from his sibling but to no avail. Anger, he proceeded to kick and scream, calling out for anyone to hear. "MOMMY!"

The lanky skeleton paid Sans no mind. They had to get home.

 **(By the way, if I do plan on updating this weekend, it's more than likely gonna be for Gaster's Visit. Just saying...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I always keep getting these writer's blocks and they are getting on my nerves.**

 **In other news, I hope that I'm able to finish this story and/or Gaster's Visit by the time school starts for me in less than two weeks.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **All characters belong to Toby Fox.**

" _Aww, what's the matter Sans? Ready to give up yet?"_

 _Sans grunted as he was shoved to the tiled floor by the human of his nightmares. He tried to struggle his way out of their grip but they were just too strong._

 _Or maybe he was just too tired._

 _He had been fighting them for almost half an hour, putting everything he had in every attack he conjured up. His skull was covered in sweat by the end of the onslaught as he stopped attacking and started dodging._

 _But that didn't work out in his favor._

 _Sans stared at the floor as pressure was added to his back by the foot of his enemy. He grunted as he tried to shove the human off of him with little success. He was just too weak to do anything._

 _The kid laughed. "You're so pathetic Sans, ya know that? You only have one HP, you're terrible in combat and to top it all off you are a horrible sibling. I would never watch as my family died before my eyes. But you, just sat there and watch me slice your brother open!"_

" _L…" the skeleton seethed. "Leave me alone!"_

" _Or what? You'll beat me up?" they asked sarcastically. "Like I'm so scared of that! You can't even get up!"_

 _They stomped hard on the monster's back, causing him to cry out in pain. The human giggled as they continued, making tears of agony roll down Sans' cheekbones. He screamed._

" _STOP! S-stop it!"_

" _Or else w-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Sans blinked as their sentence was cut short by the sound of flames erupting. The skeleton watched as the human fell off of him in a smoldering piece of charcoal. He blinked as the human turned to ashes and their soul broke into pieces._

" _W...wa…?" he was speechless._

" _Oh my baby! Are you alright?"_

 _Sans' eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground and turned to face the new speaker. And what he saw made tears of joy roll down his face._

" _Mommy!"_

 _Toriel examined the small monster's frame for any injuries and noticed several bruises and a few little cracks. "Oh my poor baby~!" the goat cooed. "I'll heal you. Stay still okay?"_

"' _Kay Mama…"_

 _Her hands glowed a bright orange as she touched Sans' head to heal him. After she was done, she bounced him on her hip and nuzzled his cheek. He giggled as she smiled. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go home."_

 _He nodded happily, snuggling into his mother's neck as the two left the castle._

~I~I~

"M...mommy…"

Sans opened his eyes and was greeted to his bed. He rubbed his eyes, got up and looked around to see no signs of anyone being there with him. It was still dark in his room, which usually didn't make him scared.

But right now, he was terrified.

There could be something - anything - lurking in the shadows. Ready to pounce and kill him in an instant.

Sans clutched his pillow tightly as he looked around the dark room. His eyes shifted from different areas of the space, making him feel more and more scared.

He wanted Toriel.

He wanted Mommy.

Tears started to well in his sockets as he hid behind his pillow, shaking like a leaf. He began to bawl, wanting his dear mommy to comfort him and make everything bright and safe like it always should be.

However, his cries were answered by Papyrus.

"Sans! What's wrong?" the taller skeleton asked.

His answer was a pillow to the face.

"GET MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY!"

Papyrus crossed his arms as he picked the pillow up off the floor. He sighed. "Sans, she doesn't live here. And either way, you're not seeing her anymore."

"Yes I am!" the smaller skeleton shouted. "Yes I am!"

"No you're not! You need some space for the spell she put on you to wear off. And while that is going on, you cannot see her."

"Yes I can!"

"You can't see her and that is final!"

Sans gritted his teeth as his face glowed blue in rage. In matter of seconds, he fell to the floor and screamed, kicking the ground and shouting to the top of his lungs.

Papyrus groaned. He was staring to get tired of all these tantrums. "Calm down Sans. Crying and screaming will not change my mind. Plus it is too late for all of this noise."

The older brother refused to stop and continued to scream and cry. His sibling sighed, glaring out the window and seeing the trees blow in the soft breeze.

"I need to talk with her."

~I~I~

Toriel was at the Ruin door, waiting for Sans to hopefully return when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled, getting up and opening the entryway.

What she saw wasn't what she wanted to see.

At the door was Papyrus. _Only_ Papyrus.

"Oh. Hello."

"We need to talk." the skeleton stated, skipping a proper greeting. "About Sans."

Her crimson eyes widened. "What happened? Is he alright?"

His sockets were directed towards the ground. "He's fine. My friends are watching over him while I'm gone."

"Why couldn't he come with you?"

Papyrus stayed silent for a moment. His gritted his teeth a little as his hands balled up into fists. However no anger - no rage - was present in his voice. It was calm and collective, which kind of scared the boss monster a bit.

"Reasons." he answered. "Like…" his eye glowed a bright scarlet, baring into the woman's soul. "I don't want you hurting him anymore."

 **I am terrible at writing Papyrus, I swear. Sans is suppose to be OOC since he's hypnotized but Papyrus...eh...he could've been written better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was suppose to be ten chapters but I think the next chapter can be the last. I want to thank everybody who has enjoyed the story from the beginning and I hope you enjoy the second-to-last chapter.**

 **I own NO ONE!**

Toriel's eyes widened.

Hurting Sans? She would never do that to him! She was barely able to be around him as often because of the skeleton standing before her. The only one that could possibly be hurting him is Papyrus.

She backed up as the skeleton's hands glowed scarlet, surging with magic.

"I...would never do that to Sans! He's my friend!" the woman exclaimed.

"Stop lying!" Papyrus barked. As he continued to speak, he stepped closer to the woman. His pace was rather slow both in his footsteps and his speech. "Friends...would care about one another."

The goat stepped back.

"Friends...would appreciate one another for the time they are able to share."

Toriel nodded and continued to move back.

"Friends...do not put spells on each other."

She stopped moving. Her eyes widened once more before they looked towards the lavender floor of the inside of the Ruins.

"Friends...would not take each other away from their families…"

Papyrus ended his stride and simply stared down the former queen, as if he was a father scolding his daughter. The skeleton materialized a bone and began weaving it through his fingers, spinning it like a baton.

"Reminds you of anyone Toriel?" he then pointed his bone at her. "It reminds me of you."

"I know…" she sighed. "I did terrible things to your brother and I'm sorry." the goat looked up, her smile a bit more demented than happy. "But at least I know a way that you and Sans could stay together."

He blinked, sockets widening slightly. "What do you mean?"

His answer came in a surge of orange magic.

~I~I~

"Mommy! I want MOMMY! WAAAAAAA!"

"Make it STOP!" Undyne screamed, covering where her ears should be as Alphys tried comforting Sans with little success.

The three were at the skeletons' house. The guardswoman and scientist were watching over Sans, making sure he stayed within their sights while his brother was gone. It was all a hassle considering the little skeleton tried to leave the house three times, determined to go see his mother.

And since he was unable to, that left him mad and fussy. Which made him start to scream and cry.

"When is that bag of bones coming home?!" the fish asked as her girlfriend rushed into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of ketchup and handed it to the skeleton, who took it greedily.

As he sucked the ketchup down like a baby bottle full of milk, the doctor shrugged. "H-He just said he'll be back. He didn't particularly say _when_ he'll be back."

This caused the guard to groan. "I'm gonna die bored AND deaf! Did you hear how loud he was screaming. And I just thought Papyrus was loud. I guess it runs in the family…"

Alphys rolled her eyes as she looked over towards Sans, who was fast asleep and still sucking on the bottle.

Undyne turn to see the skeleton as well and sighed in relief. "Thank Asgore! He's asleep!"

The lizard nodded and sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend. "So what now?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Undyne groaned as she got off the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it and her eye widened.

In front of her was a rather large monster. The height of them could compare to Asgore but was slightly shorter. The fish was not able to see their face due to the large hood they were wearing.

"Um…" Undyne's eye looked anywhere but at the stranger. "can I help you?"

The figure looked inside and spotted the little skeleton on the couch before turning back to the guard. "May I see Sans? It's a...bit of an emergency."

"Does it have anything to do with Papyrus?"

"Um…no?"

"Oh okay then."

"W-wait." Alphys walked over to the door and crossed her arms. "What do you want with Sans anyways?"

"That is nothing of your concern!" they stated. "It's family business!"

Undyne gritted her teeth. "You liar! The only family Sans has is Papyrus! What happened to him?!"

They didn't respond and instead make a bit of orange mist block Alphys and Undyne's visions. Both girls coughed and shouted as the hood wearing figure grabbed the small skeleton and ran out of the house just as the gas cleared.

The guard was the first to notice Sans' disappearance and then turned to the still ajar door to see the stranger running away with him. She growled as she materialized a spear and ran out of the house after them. "HEY! Get back here!"

The scientist shrieked and rushed after them as well.

Sans woke up to the sound of the commotion and noticed the hooded monster. His eyes shrank back in fright as they put a hand up. They removed their hood to show the face of Toriel, who smiled brightly at him.

He gasped, eyes twinkling excitedly. "Mommy!"

Meanwhile, Undyne noticed the white fur of the kidnapper and her eye widened. "Is that…?"

"Asgore's wife?!" Alphys finished, panting as she was catching up to the fish.

"It doesn't matter! She needs to give us answers!" and so, she threw the spear in the goat's direction.

On the other side of things, Sans was continuing to coo and cheer that his loving mother was with him again. She smiled back but stopped when she turned her head to see the spear coming her way. She moved to the left and grinned as the weapon hit a tree.

"Dang it!" the owner of it shouted from a distance. She then began to pelt the former queen with them, shooting one after another rapidly.

Toriel frowned and moved Sans onto her shoulders. "Hold on tight my dear."

He nodded as she put her hands outward and started to spin.

Her palms spilled out flames as her twirling ensued, creating a fire tornado. All of the spears that hit it caused them to burn into nothing but ashes. It expanded for a few short seconds before being extinguished, leaving behind orange particles that floated in the wind.

Sans and Toriel were nowhere to be found.

 **One more chapter to go!**


	8. Final Chapter

**The final chapter of "Mommy"! I hope you all enjoyed this story and have a great day afterwards!**

 **I own NONE of the characters. They all belong to Toby Fox.**

Toriel and Sans appeared in an orange puff of smoke inside the Ruins. They were right next to the door leading out of it, making the particular area a bit cold.

The former queen smiled as she stared at the door and turned to look at Sans.

She finally had him, the child she had always wanted. After all of these years of being lonely and having no one to give much of her love to, she finally had a baby.

 _Her_ baby.

The goat couldn't help but let out a giggle. She took the small skeleton off of her shoulders and nuzzled him. "Ooh~! I'm so glad I have you my little Sansy~!"

He laughed with her, hugging Toriel close. "Me too Mommy!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both of them blinked as they heard the sound of faint crying coming from deep within the Ruins. However, the goat's expression changed from shock to glee as she placed the sentry on her hip and strolled into her home.

 _Their_ home.

As the wailing continued to get louder with every step, the skeleton looked up to his mother. "Where are we going? Who's crying?"

"I have a little surprise for you sweetheart." she answered. "It's at home."

He gasped, bouncing a little in the goat's arms. "Really? What is it?"

"You'll see in a moment."

The two of them walked up the stairs and down the hallway of New Home. The cries were even louder now that they were in the house. Sans covered his ears (aka where his ears should be) as Toriel went up to the first door and opened it up.

The little skeleton stared in awe at the room, eyes growing. "Woah…" he turned to his new caretaker. "Is this my surprise?"

"Part of it." she answered as she set Sans down on the floor. He pouted and made grabby motions with his hands to be picked back up. However, Toriel simply put one of her palms out for him to hold. "Come on, I'm about to show you the other part of it. Trust me, you'll love it."

He looked between the big fuzzy hand that was being put out to him to the nursery. He took the woman's hand. His pout returned. "I hope it's not towards the noise…I don't like it."

Toriel giggled. "You don't even know what it is yet."

"I just know I won't like it."

"Come on you silly~!"

As they walked towards the bawling, Sans' eyes widened as he noticed that there was another crib in the end of the room. It was plagued in a bit of darkness but the goat changed that by adding night lights on both sides of the bed.

The crying slowed to sniffling as Toriel cooed. "Aww~! What's the matter sweetie? Did the dark scare you? I'm sorry~!"

She reached into the crib and pulled out a certain skeleton. His clothes had been changed to him wearing a small white T-shirt, a diaper with little pawprints on it, and orange socks. Toriel beamed at him, grabbing the tiger pacifier that was attached to his top and putting it into his mouth.

Sans was speechless. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He simply stared in disbelief and surprise at who his mother was carrying.

The ex queen chuckled at the shorter skeleton's response. She then asked. "Sans," she bended down to his level, still carrying Papyrus. "Do you want to say hello to your baby brother?"

He smiled brightly and nodded, putting a hand up and waving. "Hi!"

The taller skeleton's binky slipped out of his mouth as he stared at his older brother. A smile on his face appeared as he reached out to him. "Sans~!" Papy cooed.

Toriel was squealing as this was happening. This was all too cute! Her old heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Can I hold him?" Sans asked.

The goat blinked, looking between both skeletons. She started to sweat as she answered. "M-Maybe later okay? I gotta get you changed."

"Okay."

Toriel sat Papyrus on the floor and patted his skull. "Play for a bit okay Papy?"

He nodded. "Okay Mommy."

As the taller sentry crawled over to the toy box that was nearby, Toriel picked Sans up. The two of them headed towards the changing goat set the little skeleton down on it as she gather up the supplies.

Once she was done, the goat clapped her hands with the smile. The palm of them glowed orange as she started to change Sans.

Toriel hummed a bit as she stripped the tiny skeleton of his clothing. She then pulled out a diaper and placed it on him. She then sprinkled a bit of baby powder on his lower region and rubbed it in.

Due the magic that the goat was using while she worked, Sans' eyes glowed a bright orange. His felt his cheeks heat up to her touch and that made him smile.

Once his caretaker had finished with the rubbing, she diapered him up and grabbed a light blue onesie with a little duck on it. She silently instructed him to put his arms up and he obeyed. Toriel pulled his head through the neck hole and slid his arms through the arm holes. The goat then lifted the sentry up so she could button up the bottom of the outfit.

Placing him back down, she grabbed a pair of baby blue socks and put them on his little feet before clipping a ducky pacifier on his shirt. She then put it into his mouth and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"You look so cute~!" Tori gushed. "I could just eat you up~!"

Sans giggled as the goat approached him once more. She picked him up and nuzzled him a bit before going over to Papyrus and setting his brother down next to him. She then squeezed them both.

"Oh~! I love you too so much."

"We love you too Mommy!" the younger of the two brothers said, hugging the woman. He then turned to his brother. "Right Sans?"

"Yeah!" the other replied. "Lots and LOTS!"

Toriel could feel herself tearing up. They slid down her cheeks slowly before coming down in an avalanche of emotion.

As the Font Brothers continued to hug her, she felt as if she was back in the good old days. Back when she was happy and with her children, Asriel and Chara. She felt like she had people who loved her and needed nurturing from her. She felt like she actually had people to talk to.

Like...she was no longer alone.

 **THE END.**

 **Now to other things! :D**


End file.
